tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasn Far-Snow
Hasn is an Expert Cook and an Adept Alchemist and a member of the Tamriel Scholar's Guild. History Hasn was born on 10th of Frostfall, in 4E 171 to a Nord mother and a Redguard father, though inherited his mother's skin complexion and hair, he takes after his father's facial structure. During his childhood, he learned about the Great War from sailors coming and going from the port, where Hasn used frequent. He learned of a mysteriously Merish race, the Maormer when he was 13 from his father's friend, a traveller and sailor that ventured most of Tamriel. He was 15 years old when his father died of a disease, and grew closer to his mother, who told him tales of her homeland of Skyrim. Hasn, taking an interest in Nordic and Maormeric cultures, used the resources from the massive port city of Stros M'Kai to research them. Hasn's mother, noticing his sudden curiosity in his Nordic heritage taught him how to cook some traditional Nordic dishes, which soon became a culinary obsession with him. At the age of 31 the Nord began to sate his Wanderlust. First he took to his mother's homeland Skyrim, to experience the people first hand. Next he began to wander coasts, looking for stories of Pyandonea from sailors and traders. It was in Leyawiin that he was directed to the island of Sunlock and the Tamriel Scholar's Guild by some of the locals. Studies of Skyrim Hasn arrived on the port of Solitude just a few weeks after he embarked the '' 'Young Mistress' '' on Stros M'kai, in the 4th of Sun's Dawn of the year 4E202. He stayed for a couple of days in Solitude, looking around the city, observing the people, the building, the Hall of Dead, and the Blue Palace. Hasn then took a carriage to the city of Markarth, where he learned the Dwemer architecture found there, he also learned about the native that was talked all around the city, the Forsworn. After studying about the city and it's people for 3 days. Hasn left for Falkreath, there, he found a place that had satisfied his curiosity, a place where Nordic people still lives on simple wooden and stone structures. Where farmer's and hunter's house can be found on the town, where there are always a blacksmith working daily. Hasn took great interest on the vast graveyard found just on the outskirt of the town. He then left for Riften. Hasn was fascinated by the market found in the city, he even bought a traditional Nordic amulet. During his time in Riften, Hasn studied about the canal around the city, and the Ratway beneath it. Though he can't go deep into the Ratway, he managed to record the architectural structure of it, Hasn stayed in Riften for 6 days. Hasn decided to go to Windhelm by foot. He recorded the beauty of the Rift forest, the hot springs, and the surrounding settlement. He spend his time at Windhelm visiting the Hall of the Dead, the Grey Quarter, and sightseeing the memorial lied around the city. Hasn left Windhelm for Winterhold by carriage. He recorded the people's opinion about the Great Collapse, and visited the College of Winterhold, where he decided to spend some days reading at the Arcanaeum. Hasn then took another carriage to Whiterun, the city was the most lively according to Hasn. He studied the people of the city, the Jorrvaskr and its Skyforge, the Dragonsreach, the Gildergreen. Hasn then visited and prayed at the Temple of Kynareth, being the only divine he truly worship from his teenage years. Hasn took a carriage to Solitude once more, where he ended his study on his homeland and decided to took on a great expedition to study the Maormer. Expedition across Tamriel Hasn left Skyrim aboard his uncle's ship, the '' 'Red Sands' '' and ventured across Tamriel, staying in major towns and cities to learn more about this Maormer, he stayed in major places like Daggerfall, Blacklight, Port Telvannis, Senchal, Leyawiin, Anvil, Necrom, Rihad, Gillane, Sentinel, Hegathe. Hasn even afforded to get back to Stros M'kai and paid a visit to his mother, but it is not long until he ventured Tamriel again. Books *''Culinary Studies of Hasn Far-Snow'' *''On Skyrim: Cultures, Languages, Customs'' *''On Skyrim: Cities, Towns, and Settlements'' Category:Members